Alive
by Supernova750
Summary: One who supports Brokenstar fully, only wanting to make his clan great. Another terrified and only wants her freedom. Two apprentices live in different worlds in the same Clan. When they are brought together by a cruel twist of fate they realize just what they need to do to save their failing Clan-and it seems that ThunderClan has the answers they seek. (Collab with Thia Superstar)
1. Prologue-Rustpaw

**((A/N- Okay this was just a bit of a story I thought about a month or so ago and I thought I'd post the first bit here and see what people thought. I know the first part here is pretty short and I'll do my best to make them younger. For those who don't know or whatever, this is a little before the first book so Brokenstar is in charge of ShadowClan and stuff. I'll try to post the next chapter once I get two reviews and if people like this I'll do my best to keep writing it! Anyways, read and review, hope you enjoy! Turned this into a collab with Thia Superstar so we'll both be writing this together.))**

**Prologue**

"From this day forth you shall be known as Rustpaw and your mentor shall be me."

I padded up to Brokenstar, trying not to show my fear. I was barely three moons old, hardly old enough to be out of the nursery, let alone fighting for my clan.

Brokenstar glared at me, his eyes full of greed as he whipped around to the clan and snarled, "Well? Out of my sight!" he turned back to me and growled, "Come with me Rustpaw."

_Rustkit_. I thought ruefully, bowing my head as I followed him. _I should still be Rustkit._

Brokenstar led me to the ShadowClan training hollow, his eyes hard as he turned to me and snapped, "Attack me."

I nodded, flattening my ears as I closed my eyes and darted forwards, aiming to rake my tiny claws across Brokenstar's shoulder.

Suddenly my small body exploded in pain as I was knocked away easily, claws raking my shoulder and making me wail.

"That was pathetic!" Brokenstar spat, his eyes burning with hatred. "Your life wouldn't be worth two mousetails in battle!"

I flattened my ears as I gingerly picked myself up, wincing at the blood that dripped from my shoulder. _No thanks to you_. I thought, biting back tears, _It's not my fault I'm too small. Too young._

"Attack me again." Brokenstar ordered, his amber eyes glinting.

"Yes sir." I whispered, darting forwards as fast as I could with my wounded shoulder, aiming this time to dart between his legs and bit his paw.

Once more, the ShadowClan leader was prepared and he let himself collapse on top of me. I let out a yelp and wriggled beneath the long-furred tom, squealing and writhing.

I couldn't see, I couldn't breath. Claws ripped at my skin from the sides, my blood flowing out onto the hard ground.

Pain.

I couldn't make a noise.

I was dying.

My eyes closed and suddenly I was floating in the air, watching Brokenstar dismount my tiny body, his amber eyes disgusted. "Weakling." he muttered, padding away.

Was I dead? No! I couldn't be! I was so young, my whole life to live!

I could still feel the burning pain of my wounds, feel the blood on my fur yet I wasn't feeling it. It was like I was caught in between two worlds, almost dead but unwilling to let go.

Unwilling to let myself move on.


	2. Chapter 1- In the Balance

**(A/N from Supernova750~ Alright, just as a heads up for any reads who are reading the collab me and Thia Superstar are doing, she writes Darkpaw's POV and I write Rustpaw's POV)**

******((A/N from Thia Superstar~ Hey hey hey! This is Thia! If you don't know how to pronounce that, it is T as in tea and the H is silent. Anyways, that's not what the author's note is for! So yeah, I am Darkpaw. Supernova is Rustpaw. Pretty much sums up everything, so I'll sign off now. Oh, and don't forget to Read, Review, Follow, Favorite =D))**

**Chapter 1- In the Balance**

_Darkpaw's POV_

"Your turn Darkpaw."

I smirked, my muscles rippling with anticipation as I faced my opponent, an apprenticed named Strikepaw. He was two moons my junior, barely off his mother's milk. My smirk widened. This would be easy.

At my mentor's nod, I bounded forwards, slashing out with my claws as I jumped onto Strikepaw's back, easily rolling him over.

Strikepaw hit the ground with a thud, wincing heavily as I pinned him down, glancing at my mentor, Blackfoot, for approval. He nodded, amber eyes flashing.

"Get up Strikepaw!" the other apprentice's mentor, Wolfclaw, snapped.

The small white and ginger tom got to his paws, blood dripping from the claw wounds I had left in his shoulder.

"Try harder." Wolfclaw snarled, cuffing Strikepaw roughly over the head. The apprentice flinched but said nothing. He just squared his shoulders, blue eyes flashing with determination.

With a yowl the younger tom charged towards me. I jumped out of the way, barely missing hitting Wolfclaw as I flipped out a paw, quick as a frog to heave the smaller tom over.

Strikepaw's head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

"Well? Get up!" Wolfclaw sneered, eyes flashing with annoyance.

Strikepaw didn't move.

I cautiously padded over to the tom, wariness in my golden eyes. The small apprentice's eyes were glazed over. Empty.

"He's dead."

Wolfclaw stared in disbelief, "Impossible! He can't be!"

Blackfoot pushed past me, prodding the apprentice with a paw. "Darkpaw is right." he meowed solemnly, "He's dead. We'll have to take his body back to camp."

I gazed at Strikepaw's still body, blood oozing sluggishly from one ear as I shook my head. _He can't be dead, he was just made an apprentice this morning! Whispersoul will be devastated._

As we padded out of one of the many training areas we had in ShadowClan territory, I meowed softly to Blackfoot, "Was Strikepaw too young?"

The tom looked thoughtful for a few moments before replying in a hard voice, "Some of the other clans apprentice their kits at six moons old. Too late if you ask me."

_Six moons old?_ I thought, my mind reeling. _I'm only five moons old! _"What other clans?"

"WindClan, RiverClan and the worst of them all, ThunderClan." Blackfoot replied, his voice sharp. "Do not mix with them Darkpaw, they are our enemies."

I felt a quiver of anticipation as it ran through my chest, making my fur spike up with excitement. How I longed to rake my claws through their mangy pelts!

"Know this Darkpaw, ShadowClan is the strongest of all those mangy mouse-hearts! Can you tell me why this is?" Blackfoot challenged, his amber eyes cold as he glared at me.

"ShadowClan is the strongest clan because of Brokenstar!" I snarled fiercely, "He rules all!"

_Rustpaw's POV_

I don't know how long I floated there, feeling the pain of my wounds during my suspension between the two worlds.

It seemed endless.

Suddenly I heard pawsteps and looked to see a starry cat standing next to me, bright gaze fixed on my still body.

"Strikepaw?" I breathed, eyes filling with tears.

My brother was dead?

The starry tom didn't even look at me, his gaze fixed straight ahead as he meowed in a soft voice, "We died at nearly the same time."

I gulped, my eyes wide with dismay, "No, please I can't be dead! You can't be dead! We were-"

"Too young?" Strikepaw finished, his voice rueful as he continued, "No cat is too young for death though it is harder when they join StarClan's ranks. As for your statement, you have died but your life may not yet be over if you keep fighting."

"But if I'm dead where am I? This can't be StarClan, this... emptiness... it can't possibly..." my voice trailed off, weak and pitiful.

"No sister, you are not in StarClan."

"The Dark Forest then?"

Strikepaw turned his gaze on me, his voice sharp as he growled, "You should not speak of such places sister, they are far too dark for one so young such as you. And no, you are within a place known only as Nameless Place, the area between living and death. Here cats walk between life and death, feeling the pain of wounds that cannot hinder them until they are claimed by either life or death. Here is where cats come to die a wakeless death. Others may come, like me, of living and death alike though cats of the Nameless may never leave until they are dead or alive. That is the way of the Namless."

I felt my heart sink in my chest, "I can't do _anything_?" Tears spilled down my cheeks, "I just wait until I die?"

"Or until you live." Strikepaw pointed out, his bright blue gaze boring into me.

I laughed mirthlessly, "As if Brokenstar would allow me to live if I ever somehow got back. He'd kill me! He thinks I'm too weak to be worth keeping alive."

"Then don't go back to ShadowClan." Strikepaw meowed simply as he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I cried, "Strikepaw!"

My brother didn't look back as he squared his shoulders and faded into the gloom.

I turned my gaze back to my broken body and a rustling sound met my ears. The gray of the Nameless Place began to fade away.

# # # # #

"Strikepaw!"

My voice seemed so quiet, cracked and shrill, more like a whistle than a wail.

A dark shape in front of my jumped back, surprise flashing in golden eyes.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

"Darkpaw?" I rasped, cringing as I lifted my head slightly to see the tom. I groaned in pain, "No, I'm not alright. It hurts so much..."

Darkpaw looked torn, his golden eyes looking so bright in the darkness. I struggled to focus on the two light spots, the only things I could think to look at in the grayness that tugged at the edge of my vision, the Nameless Place trying to take me back.

"Who did this to you?" Darkpaw asked, his face unreadable.

I shook my head, cringing with pain, "Doesn't... doesn't matter."

In my mind I was thinking to myself, _Brokenstar would kill me if I ever told anyone _he _was the one responsible for almost killing a nearly defenseless cat._

"It was those WindClanners wasn't it?" Darkpaw spat, his eyes hard and cold. "Fox-hearted code-breakers! When I get my claws on them they'll wish they'd never been born!"

I struggled to get to my paws but sank back down with a groan of pain. So much pain...

Darkpaw seemed to have calmed down slightly as he meowed in a softer voice, "Why did..." he paused, his voice faltering as he struggled to find the right words, "why did you call out for Strikepaw?"

I looked away, tears gathering in my eyes, not trusting myself to reply without breaking down. Did I dare tell him I had seen my brother in the Nameless Place? I couldn't... He'd think I was insane. So I lied, my voice tight with agony as I mewed softly, "He's my brother."

Darkpaw looked away, eyes flashing as he meowed softly, "Not anymore. He's dead."

Even though I already knew, the words cut at my heart like claws and I cringed heavily, "How?"

Now it was Darkpaw's turn to cringe as he replied in a tight voice, "Training accident."

I felt tears gathering in my eyes but I forced them back. Strikepaw was dead and nothing would change that. I suppose I had just hoped that somehow he was still alive, waiting for me back at the camp with our mother, Whispersoul. But I held my grief in check. I couldn't afford to look weak.

"What do I do now?" I whispered, half to myself.

Darkpaw regarded me, his gaze unreadable and hard, "I don't think you can really walk all the way back to camp." he mused, "I could go get Yellowfang and bring her back here. Are you alright on your own?"

I shrugged, growling with pain, "It's not like I have much of a choice now, do I?"

"No, you don't." Darkpaw meowed bluntly as he turned and disappeared back into the undergrowth.


	3. Chapter 2- Danger

**Chapter 2- Danger**

_Darkpaw's POV_

I hurried back to camp, heart pounding. The earth was cool and soft beneath my paws as I ran on, breathing in the pine smell.

Beneath the scents of forest I could also detect the faint odour of Rustpaw's blood.

Mangy WindClanners!

They would pay for attacking a ShadowClan cat!

I raced through the forest and skidded into camp.

Brokenstar was on the Clanrock, organizing some hunting patrols, but I paid him no attention. I needed to find Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang!"

I burst into the medicine den, my tabby sides heaving for air.

"What is it, Darkpaw?!" Yellowfang snapped, looking up from some greenish herbs she was sorting.

"Rustpaw-bleeding-WindClan-attack-" I gasped out. Rustpaw was running out of time.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Don't bring her back to camp."

"What?!" I said, confused. "Rustpaw is-"

"I _know_, Darkpaw. I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't hear." the she-cat growled.

I was about to sink my teeth into medicine cat's mangy pelt in frustration when I heard a voice call "Let all cats gather! I have an announcement!"

My eyes gleamed. _Brokenstar is about to say something._

Running into the clearing, I almost collided with Stumpytail.

"Watch it, Darkpaw!" the warrior hissed.

I bobbed my head with respect. "I'm sorry, sir."

The tom hissed at my but didn't scold me further.

I sat down and waited for Brokenstar to climb onto the Clanrock. Blackfoot glanced at me and padded over, his tail thrashing. "Darkpaw, where have you _been_? We just got back from the marshy hollow with Strikepaw and you weren't with us!"

I hung my head. "Sorry, Blackfoot. I needed to think… after, you know, Strikepaw…."

Blackfoot's eyes were icy cold as he snapped, "Weakling! Cats die, learn to live with it!"

I cringed and looked away, turning my gaze towards the Clanrock, where our great leader waited for the Clan to gather.

"I have news," Brokenstar snarled, his eyes hard, "Strikepaw and Rustpaw, two of our new apprentices, are dead. They were too pathetic and weak to survive even one day of training."

Whispersoul gasped and Farcry, her mate, dug his claws into the earth. I understood their pain- Strikepaw was one of their only two kits. But Rustpaw, she wasn't dead! Why would Brokenstar say that? And how did he know _about _Rustpaw anyways?

"Both died in training accidents. There will be no vigil for the weak."

I turned to Blackfoot, "Where was Rustpaw training?"

"She was with Brokenstar, in the training hollow."

That had been where I had found her, but why would Brokenstar leave her there? Had he gotten there after me, and Rustpaw _was_dead?

My gut twisted. No. I refused to believe it.

Brokenstar needs to know that Rustpaw isn't dead.

I waited until the crowd dispersed before starting to walk towards Brokenstar.

A hiss stopped me.

"Don't."

I whipped around to see Yellowfang glaring at me.

Resisting the urge to slash my claws across the irritating she-cat's face, I growled "What?"

Yellowfang padded up to my ear, so close that I could smell her rank breath.

"_Do not tell Brokenstar that Rustpaw is alive._"

"Why not?"

"He will kill you and Rustpaw for making him look wrong."

I gaped at her. Why would he do that?

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Close your mouth, you look like a gaping frog. Now, take me to Rustpaw."

Confused, I was about to question her but thought the better of it. Almost running, I led Yellowfang into the forest.

_Rustpaw's POV_

I lay there, pain wracking my body as I forced myself to focus on my breathing.

In and out.

In and out.

Calming and routine as the action was, it still felt as though I was being slowly crushed to death.

Still I held on, unwilling to go back to the hopeless gray of the Nameless Place.

I don't know why I looked up, he didn't make a sound as he stood there, watching me silently.

"Strikepaw." I rasped, feeling pain worse than my wounds as I gazed at my dead brother's starry form.

He just nodded, moving forwards to lie down beside me. I couldn't feel a thing though it seemed as though our pelts would have been brushing. It was comforting and chilling at the same time.

"He isn't coming back is he?" I whispered softly, resting my head back on the ground. It felt hard and unforgiving.

Strikepaw just looked at me, blue eyes seeming to glow in the now-fading light.

"Why don't you say something?" I whimpered, my voice pleading with my brother to speak. I needed to hear his voice again. I wouldn't be able to live remembering him like this; Unfeeling and silent.

"They aren't coming, are they?" I mewed again, "They just left me here to die."

A tear slipped down my cheek. I couldn't imagine never seeing my mother and father again or my friend, Inkpaw. I didn't want to die so quickly. Already I could feel myself slipping back into the Nameless Place. The only thing keeping me from going back was my stubborn will to live, clinging to the hope that, somehow, I would survive this.

Once more I tried to get to my paws, wanting to go back to camp so at least I could die with the cats I cared about instead of all alone with my silent, dead brother. Strikepaw stood as well, fixing me with his starry blue gaze, watching as I tried to take a step and failed, slumping back to the hard ground with a sob of frustration.

I had held back my tears before but now I let them come, pathetic sobs wracking my small pain-filled body. It hurt so much, all I wanted to do was give in.

I don't know how long I lay there, sobbing pitifully while Strikepaw watched silently, a slightly pained look on his face, blue eyes filled with sympathy.

Suddenly I heard soft voices and I pricked my ears, grateful for the keenness of my young hearing. Had Darkpaw returned after all? No, it couldn't be him, the voices were far too deep.

"When you find her, do whatever you can to capture her. Bring her to me, dead or alive."

That was Brokenstar's voice and I resisted the urge to whimper in the fear that suddenly began pulsing through me.

"But why sir, why waste a perfectly good apprentice? We need all the able-bodied warriors we can get if we wish to fight the other clans." I strained to recognize the second voice. Blackfoot? Stumpytail?

"Do you question my orders? You know my orders and you will obey!" that was Brokenstar again, his voice harsh with rage. There was a soft scuffling and a cry of pain and I flattened my ears in terror. Was _I _the cat that they spoke of? What had I done that Brokenstar wanted me dead instead of alive? Great StarClan, why does fate hate me so much? I was just a kit and already I was afraid for my very life.

The voices faded away, leaving me feeling helpless and weak.

"What did I do wrong?" I whispered aloud but Strikepaw said nothing, his gaze impassive.

Time passed slowly, dragging on as blood continued to drip slowly from my wounds. I could feel myself slipping away but at least the pain had settled to a dull throbbing.

Once more, I heard voices approaching through the undergrowth and panic filled my heart. Brokenstar was back, he was coming to kill me. This was the end.

"She's over here." came a soft voice and I felt the fear inside of me dissipate instantly.  
Darkpaw was back!

"I'm over here!" I croaked, my voice feeling small and feeble, scratching in my throat.

Soon Darkpaw came into view, Yellowfang padding along close behind with a small bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"Thank StarClan you're alive!" Darkpaw meowed as he darted forwards, a smile of relief on his youthful face. "I worried we'd be too late after Brokenstar-"

Yellowfang let out a warning hiss and Darkpaw snapped his mouth shut, looking away,

"Nevermind." he muttered, padding off to the side.

Yellowfang cleared her throat, examining my wounds with the efficiency only a medicine cat could possess, once in awhile breaking the silence by asking a quick question.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"My shoulder. And my chest." I replied without hesitation.

After what seemed like ages, Yellowfang finished her examination and took a step back, meowing in a rough voice, "Your shoulder is dislocated. I can pop it back in place but it's going to hurt a fair bit. You've also seemed to have most likely bruised several of your ribs, maybe broken. As for the rest of the wounds, they aren't too serious. Considering the amount of minor wounds, the bloodloss still might've killed you but you're young and strong. Most of the cuts will probably scar as well but I doubt any of them will be too serious except maybe that one on your shoulder."

I nodded, sighing slightly in relief but cringing at the same time. I was too young to have battle scars. Then again, I was too young for a lot of things.

"Darkpaw, I'll need you're help to fix her shoulder." Yellowfang meowed to the young tom, who nodded and padded over, his face unreadable.

"What do I do?"

"Hold her down as best you can while I relocate her shoulder." the medicine cat replied.

Darkpaw nodded, placing his strong paws on my back and haunches, grabbing my scruff firmly in his teeth to keep me from squirming too much.

Yellowfang grasped my paw in her own teeth, careful not to puncture my delicate skin as she meowed to Darkpaw, "Ready?"

Darkpaw nodded, a look of uncertainty flashing in his golden-amber eyes.

Yellowfang barely gave any warning as she gave a sharp yank on my paw. I let out an involuntary scream of pain, thrashing unsuccessfully under Darkpaw's strong grip. There was a sharp clicking sound and Yellowfang released my paw, nosing my throbbing shoulder gently.

"It's back in place." she meowed, looking proud of herself, "Good work Darkpaw."

The apprentice dipped his head, getting off of me awkwardly, an embarrassed look on his face.

"So," I panted, clenching and unclenching my jaw against the pain, "What now?"

"Well, you can't go back to camp. Brokenstar announced you as dead." Darkpaw meowed, receiving a sharp glare from Yellowfang for his efforts, "And you can't very well stay here all alone with no training."

"That doesn't leave me many options." I mewed softly, staring at my paws.

Darkpaw looked thoughtful for a few moments before meowing, "I could train you."

**((A/N- Wow, this took forever XD Really sorry all, been super busy with science fair and other stuff involving school and other things. Either way, it's finally up! Hope you all enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated! ~Supernova750  
**

**Wow! Another Chapter! This is getting intense... Keep reading, and review :D ~Thia))**


End file.
